plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gallery of achievements
This is a gallery of all achievements. ''Plants vs. Zombies 20 Below Zero.png|link=20 Below Zero Alive and Planting.png|link=Alive and Planting Ask Me About Mustache Mode.png|link=Ask Me About Mustache Mode Attention Deficit.jpg|link=Attention Deficit 10 Streak.png|link=Better Off Dead Beyond the Grave.png|link=Beyond the Grave Newblindfaith.png|link=Blind Faith Book Learner.png|link=Book Learner Chill out.png|link=Chill Out Chilli free.png|link=Chilli Free CHina Shop new.png|link=China Shop Close Shave.png|link=Close Shave Crash of the Titan.png|link=Crash of the Titan Cryptozombologist.jpg|link=Cryptozombologist Defcorn 5.png|link=Defcorn 5 Diamond Beghouler.png|link=Diamond Beghouler Disco is undead high-res.png|link=Disco is Undead Don't Drink the Water.png|link=Don't Drink the Water Don't Pea in the Pool.png|link=Don't Pea in the Pool Dig Gold.png|link=Down the Hole! Plants-vs-zombies-enlightened.jpg|link=Enlightened Explodonator.png|link=Explodonator Flower Power.png|link=Flower Power Good Morning.png|link=Good Morning Gotchaachievement.png|link=Gotcha! Green fingers.png|link=Greenfingers Greenhouser.png|link=Greenhouser New grounded icon.png|link=Grounded Hammer Time!.png|link=Hammer Time! Home Lawn Security.png|link=Home Lawn Security 9 Trphies.png|link=I, Win Immortal.png|link=Immortal Last Mown Standing.png|link=Last Mown Standing Lawn Mower Man.png|link=Lawn Mower Man Pvz ls.JPG|link=Lucky Spin Melon-y Lane.png|link=Melon-y Lane Monster mash.png|link=Monster Mash Morticulturalist.png|link=Morticulturalist Nebulaphile.png|link=Nebulaphile No Fungus Among Us.png|link=No Fungus Among Us Nobel Peas Prize.png|link=Nobel Peas Prize Nom Nom Nom.png|link=Nom Nom Nom Peking Express.png|link=Peking Express New penny pincer icon.png|link=Penny Pincher Photosensitive.png|link=Photosensitive Pool's closed.png|link=Pool's Closed Popcorn Party.png|link=Popcorn Party Pyromaniac.png|link=Pyromaniac PvZ DS Resolute Homeowner achievement.png|link=Resolute Homeowner New roll some heads icon.png|link=Roll Some Heads Second Life.png|link=Second Life Seeing stars.png|link=Shooting Star Shopaholic.png|link=Shopaholic Shopping Spree.png|link=Shopping Spree Smashing!.png|link=Smashing! Soil Your Plants.png|link=Soil Your Plants Sol invictus.png|link=Sol Invictus Sproing.png|link=Sproing! Sproing! Spudow!.png|link=SPUDOW! (PvZ) Still Standing.png|link=Still Standing Street Team.png|link=Street Team Sunny Days.png|link=Sunny Days The Complete Zombie2.png|link=The Complete Zombie The Stuff of Legends.png|link=The Stuff of Legends Think Hard.png|link=Think Hard Tough Beans.png|link=Tough Beans Towering Wisdom.png|link=Towering Wisdom Undead space.png|link=Undead Space Unsiege Mentality.png|link=Unsiege Mentality Versus vs. Versus.png|link=Versus vs Versus Thrilling the Zombies.png|link=Walk This Way Wall-Not Attack.png|link=Wall-Not Attack Where the sun dont shine.png|link=Where the Sun Don't Shine ZFF's 4 Evr.png|link=ZFF's 4 Evr Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Lawn-No-er.png|link=Lawn No-er Vegemight-Achievement.png|link=Vegemight Uncle-Sunnybags-Achievement.png|link=Uncle Sunnybags Plants vs. Zombies 2 Off the Green new.png|link=Off the Green King Nutz.png|link=King Nut Yarr, Matey.png|link=Yarr, Matey Giddyup!!.png|link=Giddyup! Nut-uncommon.png|link=Nut Un-Common Pirate Booty.png|link=Pirate Booty Yee-haw.png|link=Yee-Haw! Spudow! new.png|link=SPUDOW! (PvZ2) Sun Catcher new.png|link=Sun Catcher No Smoking new.png|link=No Smoking 20 Below Zero new.png|link=20 Below Zero (PvZ2) A-noob-is new.png|link=A-noob-is Pat the Birdy.png|link=Pat the Birdy Dragon Age.png|link=Dragon Age Broadside.png|link=Broadside Mutiny.png|link=Mutiny Shell on Wheel.png|link=Shell on Wheels Magical Fruit.png|link=Magical Fruit Friend Chicken.png|link=Fried Chicken High Five.png|link=High Five Pod Squad.png|link=Pod Squad Sasquashed! new.png|link=Sasquashed! The Jettisons.png|link=The Jettisons Tile Denial.png|link=Tile Denial Grass Effect.png|link=Grass Effect Sun Damaged.png|link=Sun Damaged Re-Re-Spawn.png|link=Re-Re Spawn Prime Mover achievement.png|link=Prime Mover Drop the Boss.png|link=Drop the Boss Hammer Time.png|link=Hammer Time Fungus Humongous.png|link=Fungus Humongous All in Jest.png|link=All in Jest Not Baaad.png|link=Not Baaad Your Hat, Sir!.png|link=Your Hat, Sir! Out of Darkness.png|link=Out of Darkness TombBreaker.png|link=Tomb Breaker Pottery Trained.png|link=Pottery Trained Undertow.png|link=Undertow Ten Pin Kapow.png|link=Ten Pin Kapow Big Kahunka.png|link=Big Kahunka Fly Fishing Fail.png|link=Fly Fishing Fail Banana Storm.png|link=Banana Storm Wave Goodbye.png|link=Wave Goodbye Vase Wrangler2.png|link=Vase Wrangler BarrageATrois.png|link=Barrage a Trois So Thawful2.png|link=So Thawful KnockEmDead.png|link=Knock 'Em Dead! Run Weasley2.png|link=Run Weasley Iceblockade2.png|link=Iceblockade Meltdown.png|link=Meltdown! Davy Jones' Vase2.png|link=Davy Jones' Vase Unwelcome Mat2.png|link=Unwelcome Mat Shovel Off2.png|link=Shovel Off Porter Thwarter2.png|link=Porter Thwarter Spawn Camping2.png|link=Spawn Camping Ragweeds to Riches2.png|link=Ragweeds to Riches Lost and Found2.png|link=Lost and Found Beet It2.png|link=Beet It Head Banger2.png|link=Head Banger Volume to Sixteen2.png|link=Volume to Sixteen Breaking It Off2.png|link=Breaking It Off Back From The Future 32.png|link=Back From The Future 3 Drop The Mic2.png|link=Drop The Mic Dino Sore2.png|link=Dinos Sore Terror Redactyled2.png|link=Terror Redactyled Martial Marsh Master2.png|link=Martial Marsh Master Bash Potato2.png|link=Bash Potato Hungry Dinos.png|link=Hungry, Hungry Dinos Meteor, Right2.png|link=Meteor, Right? Hot off the presses burned.png|link=Hot Off the Presses Great Gargling Gargs.png|link=Great Gargling Gargantuars Time Traveller achievement.png|link=Time Traveler The Shadow Family.png|link=The Shadow Family YoureAnAllStar.png|link=You're an All-Star? Present Perfect, Future Tense2.png|link=Present Perfect, Future Tense Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Making Popcorn PSN.png|link=Making Popcorn Snaretastic PSN.png|link=Snaretastic Split Pea Zombie Soup PSN.png|link=Split Pea Zombie Soup Stuck on You PSN.png|link=Stuck on You Garden Dioxide PSN.png|link=Garden Dioxide Sun Heals PSN.png|link=Sun Heals Offensive Line PSN.png|link=Offensive Line The Astral Plane PSN.png|link=The Astral Plane Zombie Defense PSN.png|link=Zombie Defense Jackhammer Rush PSN.png|link=Jackhammer Rush Challenge Accepted PSN.png|link=Challenge Accepted Going Strong PSN.png|link=Going Strong Zombot Removal PSN.png|link=Zombot Removal No Teleporting Allowed PSN.png|link=No Teleporting Allowed Plant Perfect PSN.png|link=Plant Perfect Rocket Man PSN.png|link=Rocket Man Zombie Vanquished PSN.png|link=Zombie Vanquished Garden Weeder PSN.png|link=Garden Weeder Plant Vanquished PSN.png|link=Plant Vanquished Garden Tour PSN.png|link=Garden Tour TVM Veteran PSN.png|link=TVM Veteran Garden Crazy PSN.png|link=Garden Crazy Garden Hardcore PSN.png|link=Garden Hardcore Garden Normal PSN.png|link=Garden Normal Boogie Your Brains Out PSN.png|link=Boogie Your Brains Out Gargantuan Task PSN.png|link=Gargantuan Task Brain Freeze PSN.png|link=Brain Freeze Super Boss PSN.png|link=Super Boss Striking First PSN.png|link=Striking First The Healing Touch PSN.png|link=The Healing Touch Most Valuable Vanquisher PSN.png|link=Most Valuable Vanquisher Hang in There PSN.png|link=Hang in There Streak Boaster PSN.png|link=Streak Boaster I Helped PSN.png|link=I Helped Cousins PSN.png|link=Cousins Grow a Friend PSN.png|link=Grow a Friend Crazy Dave Squad PSN.png|link=Crazy Dave Squad Zomboss Recruit PSN.png|link=Zomboss Recruit Hunting Season PSN.png|link=Hunting Season Zombie Friends PSN.png|link=Zombie Friends I'm Lonely PSN.png|link=I'm Lonely Getting Started PSN.png|link=Getting Started Consume This PSN.png|link=Consume This Consume This Too PSN.png|link=Consume This Too Weed Whacker PSN.png|link=Weed Whacker Ahoy Matey PSN.png|link=Ahoy Matey Gnome Bomber PSN.png|link=Gnome Bomber Running of the Gnomes PSN.png|link=Running of the Gnomes Defuse the Situation PSN.png|link=Defuse the Situation Drop That Gnome PSN.png|link=Drop That Gnome Garden Gnomer PSN.png|link=Garden Gnomer Heave Ho PSN.png|link=Heave Ho The Last Second PSN.png|link=The Last Second Hole In One PSN.png|link=Hole In One Legionnaire of Doom PSN.png|link=Legionnaire of Doom ZombieBackup.jpg|link=Zombie Backup LaserBean.jpg|link=Laser Eyes TreasureHunt.jpg|link=Treasure Hunt TreasureChest.jpg|link=Treasure Chest (achievement) GraveyardShift.jpg|link=Graveyard Shift VampireHunter.jpg|link=Vampire Hunter SuburbinationDomination.jpg|link=Suburbination Domination LordoftheOrb.jpg|link=Lord of the Orb SunBlock.jpg|link=Sunblock NoNachoTacoForYou!.jpg|link=No Nacho Taco for You! Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Time to Go Outside PSN.png|link=Time to Go Outside Star Crazy PSN.png|link=Star Crazy Rinsed 'Em PSN.png|link=Rinsed 'Em Gramma Z Says... PSN.png|link=Gramma Z Says... Insanity PSN.png|link=Insanity Catching Waves PSN.png|link=Catching Waves Not the Boss of Me PSN.png|link=Not the Boss of Me It's My Island PSN.png|link=It's My Island Really Epic! PSN.png|link=Really Epic! The Boss is Watching PSN.png|link=The Boss is Watching Stomp the Yard PSN.png|link=Stomp the Yard Just Peachy! PSN.png|link=Just Peachy! Simply Super PSN.png|link=Simply Super My Place or Yours PSN.png|link=My Place or Yours Specialist PSN.png|link=Specialist Hawkguy PSN.png|link=Hawkguy Prance vs Samba PSN.png|link=Prance vs Samba Playdate PSN.png|link=Playdate Who Can You Trust PSN.png|link=Who Can You Trust? Always IMProvising PSN.png|link=Always IMProvising Hero to Zero PSN.png|link=Hero to Zero Skinchanger PSN.png|link=Skinchanger VIPs Only! PSN.png|link=VIPs Only! You've Goat to Be Kidding Me! PSN.png|link=You've Goat to Be Kidding Me! Aww Shucks! PSN.png|link=Aww Shucks! Corn Identity PSN.png|link=Corn Identity My Favourite Z-Mech on the Citadel PSN.png|link=My Favorite Z-Mech on the Citadel Goat Any Last Words PSN.png|link=Goat Any Last Words? Goatmeal PSN.png|link=Goatmeal Behind Enemy Vines PSN.png|link=Behind Enemy Vines Gnomore! PSN.png|link=Gnomore! Gnome Man's Land PSN.png|link=Gnome Man's Land Just Sprouted PSN.png|link=Just Sprouted On the Cob PSN.png|link=On the Cob Her Majesty PSN.png|link=Her Majesty Mango Tango PSN.png|link=Mango Tango Curseproof PSN.png|link=Curseproof Yuck! PSN.png|link=Yuck! (achievement) The Bean Situation PSN.png|link=The Bean Situation (achievement) Got Golden PSN.png|link=Got Golden Warp Tour PSN.png|link=Warp Tour What a Trip PSN.png|link=What a Trip What's the Catch PSN.png|link=What's the Catch? Lawn Care PSN.png|link=Lawn Care West Indian Lilac PSN.png|link=West Indian Lilac String Theory PSN.png|link=String Theory King of Summer PSN.png|link=King of Summer King of Winter PSN.png|link=King of Winter King of Spring PSN.png|link=King of Spring King of Autumn PSN.png|link=King of Autumn RGBY PSN.png|link=RGBY It's Not a Door...it's a Portal! PSN.png|link=It's Not a Door... it's a Portal! The Secret of Secrets PSN.png|link=The Secret of Secrets This is Craaazy! PSN.png|link=This is Craaazy! Somewhere Over the Rainbow PSN.png|link=Somewhere Over the Rainbow Alright Meow PSN.png|link=Alright Meow Open the Door Get on the Floor PSN.png|link=Open the Door Get on the Floor Boss Battle PSN.png|link=Boss Battle Boss Battle Specialist PSN.png|link=Boss Battle Specialist Boss Battle Boss PSN.png|link=Boss Battle Boss More Secrets PSN.png|link=More Secrets? Team Player PSN.png|link=Team Player Together we Win PSN.png|link=Together we Win Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville DniweR ,dniK eBBfN.png|link=DniweR ,dniK eB Sawing LogsBfN.png|link=Sawing Logs Truest GritBfN.png|link=Truest Grit Cool It!BfN.png|link=Cool It! Chums and ChainzBfN.png|link=Chums and Chainz Nighty Night ClubBfN.png|link=Nighty Night Club Classical Pea-anistBfN.png|link=Classical Pea-anist Myth MakerBfN.png|link=Myth Maker Natural TwentyBfN.png|link=Natural Twenty Science FrictionBfN.png|link=Science Friction Tornado FandangoBfN.png|link=Tornado Fandango PeaskeeperBfN.png|link=Peaskeeper OvergrowthBfN.png|link=Overgrowth Cactus Makes PerfectBfN.png|link=Cactus Makes Perfect Snack TimeBfN.png|link=Snack Time Popped!BfN.png|link=Popped! Zest of the BestBfN.png|link=Zest of the Best Comin' up RosesBfN.png|link=Comin' up Roses Mind the CapBfN.png|link=Mind the Cap Barbecue, AnyoneBfN.png|link=Barbecue, Anyone? Going Totally NutsBfN.png|link=Going Totally Nuts One-Boot CampBfN.png|link=One-Boot Camp Medical MiracleBfN.png|link=Medical Miracle Job Well DoneBfN.png|link=Job Well Done DE-FENCE! CLAP-CLAP! DE-FENCE!BfN.png|link=DE-FENCE! CLAP-CLAP! DE-FENCE! Impossibly ImpressiveBfN.png|link=Impossibly Impressive SuperBBfN.png|link=SuperB Aye Spy with My Little AyeBfN.png|link=Aye Spy with My Little Aye Blast From the PastBfN.png|link=Blast From the Past Clearing the Dance FloorBfN.png|link=Clearing the Dance Floor One BIG Step for ZombiesBfN.png|link=One BIG Step for Zombies Gone Camping!BfN.png|link=Gone Camping! Open-MindedBfN.png|link=Open-Minded New Sheriff in TownBfN.png|link=New Sheriff in Town Podcast SubscriberBfN.png|link=Podcast Subscriber Hat's All Folks!BfN.png|link=Hat's All Folks! Urban BrawlBfN.png|link=Urban Brawl Zombie See Zombie DoBfN.png|link=Zombie See Zombie Do The Medal's Medal!BfN.png|link=The Medal's Medal! Get Back out There!BfN.png|link=Get Back out There! Broken IceBfN.png|link=Broken Ice Beans-EyeBfN.png|link=Beans-Eye Good to GrowBfN.png|link=Good to Grow Build-A-BuddyBfN.png|link=Build-A-Buddy Weeee!BfN.png|link=Weeee! Paradise PaverBfN.png|link=Paradise Paver Brainz UnattainedBfN.png|link=Brainz Unattained Giddy UpBfN.png|link=Giddy Up Midnight JogBfN.png|link=Midnight Jog Time to Seriously Go OutsideBfN.png|link=Time to Seriously Go Outside Plants vs. Zombies Heroes'' BacktotheGraveIcon.png|link=Back to the Grave! BarrelingAlongIcon.png|link=Barreling Along FiendishFeatUnlockedIcon.png|link=Fiendish Feat! MasterMulcherIcon.png|link=Master Mulcher MevsyouIcon.png|link=Me vs. You OutoftheShadowsicon.png|link=Out of the Shadows SoMuchDamageIcon.png|link=So Much Damage! SuperCoiffureUnlockedIcon.png|link=Super Coiffure VegetationDominationUnlockedIcon.png|link=Vegetation Domination WinningUnlockedIcon.png|link=Winning!